That One Wedding Deal
by Fer C. Potter
Summary: "Nunca pensei que me tornaria a melhor amiga do herdeiro de tudo aquilo, muito menos namorada." UA. *One-Shot*


**That one Wedding Deal**

**Disclaimer:**** Nenhum destes personagens me pertence. São todos da JK Rowling. Essa fic é a adaptação de um capítulo de Feiticeiros III da Kath Klein, uma das minhas fics favoritas fora do universo HP.**

Desde que nos tornamos amigos na faculdade, eu sabia que algo ia nos separar. James pode ter aquele ar de independência que por vezes me deu algumas esperanças de que as decisões da família dele não nos afetariam, mas no fundo nós dois sabíamos que isso não era verdade.

A família Potter sempre foi uma das mais ricas e influentes do Reino Unido, estavam sempre nos jornais, e vergonhosamente admito que sempre os admirei. Nunca pensei que me tornaria a melhor amiga do herdeiro de tudo aquilo, muito menos namorada.

Na minha opinião, eles todos são muito ligados às tradições. Qual o problema se James casasse com uma garota normal? Que não tivesse milhões na conta bancária e o mundo aos seus pés?

Mas para a família Potter isso parecia ser um grande problema. E por isso James foi obrigado a voltar para Londres e se casar com uma total desconhecida (para mim né, parece que eles se conhecem desde crianças... Argh!).

Sim, é isso mesmo. Em resumo, um casamento arranjado em pleno século vinte!

James tentou de tudo para não precisar voltar, só que no fundo ele não podia desapontar a família dele, foi quando tudo acabou entre a gente. Apesar de toda a raiva e dor que isso me causou, acho consigo entender o lado dele.

Agora, estou no jardim da Marlene, tentando plantar uma muda de rosas. Ela tinha me ensinado a fazer isso, mas sozinha parece muito mais complicado.

Em meio a devaneios escuto uma voz me chamar:

-Lily?

Senti um arrepio gostoso percorrer meu corpo reconhecendo aquela voz, virei-me devagar pensando que estava delirando de saudades e sorri ao ver James parado na entrada do jardim. Ele sorriu para mim e começou a caminhar devagar em minha direção. Duas lágrimas saíram dos meus olhos antes de me jogar nos braços dele, abraçando-o forte. Ele murmurou contra o topo da minha cabeça:

-Me desculpe pela demora.

-Não importa. Você está aqui agora.

Ele sorriu e se afastou um pouco de mim, apenas o suficiente para abaixar a cabeça e tocar meus lábios. Começamos a nos beijar de forma carinhosa, e nos afastamos por pura falta de ar.

-Senti tanto a sua falta, Lily.

-Eu também. O que aconteceu? – Respondi sorrindo – Me disseram que você estava se casando esta semana.

James afastou-se um pouco de mim e me encarou:

-Meu casamento foi ontem.

-Ontem? E o que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, franzindo a testa.

-Hei o meu casamento foi ontem, mas eu não me casei.

-Hellôôô... se o seu casamento foi ontem e hoje é um ponto na linha do tempo depois de ontem, então você está casado.

Ele também franziu a testa:

-Cara, você consegue embolar tudo.

Aí eu comecei a ficar com raiva.

-Quem está no tempo verbal e no lugar errado é você!

-Eu estou querendo dizer que não me casei!

-Mas ia!

-Ia, mas não me casei!

-E porque não se casou?

-Oras porque eu não quis!

-Como assim? Você fica noivo de uma mulher e depois simplesmente chega perto dela e diz: Oi, eu não estou a fim de me casar com você.

-Espera aí! Você queria que eu estivesse casado?

-Não foi isso que eu quis dizer!

-Então o que você quis dizer?

-Que não se faz isso com uma mulher! Isso é traumatizante, sabia?

Ele riu debochado:

-E você quer fingir agora que você é santinha?

-Sabe de uma coisa? Coitada da mulher que casar com um ser insuportável e arrogante como você!

-E coitado do pobre infeliz que resolver casar com uma mulher tão volúvel como você!

-Está me chamando de promíscua?

-Te chamei de instável!

-Instável é um sinônimo bonito para promíscua!

-Hei você andou faltando as aulas de inglês no colégio também?

-_Hei vocês!_ O que está acontecendo?

Olhamos para o lado, e lá estava Marlene, na porta que dava para a sala. Como se fossemos crianças, apontamos um para o outro e respondemos em uníssono:

-Foi ele(a) quem começou!

Ela, com aparência cansada, balançou a cabeça de leve e começou:

-Por Merlin, vocês estavam loucos para se reencontrarem e agora que estão juntos vão ficar brigando?

-Ele me chamou de instável! – não consegui me controlar.

-E ela me chamou de arrogante! Logo eu, que sou o cúmulo da humildade! – aparentemente, James também não conseguiu.

-James Potter! Se você falar mais de uma destas besteiras eu juro que eu cometo uma loucura!

Nesse momento Sirius aparece pela mesma porta que Marlene havia saído há pouco:

-O que está acontecendo aqui?

-Eles estão discutindo. – é a resposta de Marlene.

-Ainda não entregou para ela? – Sirius pergunta olhando para James.

Não consigo conter a curiosidade e pergunto:

-Entregar o quê?

-Nada. – é a resposta dele.

-O que você está escondendo de mim? – insisti.

-Nada.

Sirius começa revoltado:

-Como nada, Prongs? Você me disse o tempo todo na viagem... –

-Eu não disse nada!

Eu vejo pelo canto dos olhos Sirius e Marlene se entreolhando e balançando a cabeça de leve, não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

De repente, Sirius pergunta:

-Já que não querem realmente, absolutamente dizer nada um para o outro, por que estão os dois aqui?

-Boa pergunta! – James diz, com um olhar astuto – Por que está aqui, Lily?

-O ar daqui é mais puro.

Tive vontade de me dar uma tapa na testa por ter soltado uma desculpa tão esfarrapada.

-Agora o que você faz aqui? – minha vez!

Depois de um tempo James respondeu:

-Eu vim... procurar potenciais mercados consumidores para as empresas Potter.

-Mentiroso...

-Quem está mentindo é você!

-Quer saber, pois eu vou lhe contar o que eu vim fazer aqui! – falei, com minha paciência quase acabando.

-Ótimo!

-Nada que tem haver com você!

Me virei para me afastar dele, porém James segurou meu braço, impedindo que eu me afastasse, e me puxou com força para que eu ficasse perto dele. Marlene e Sirius sorriram e discretamente se afastaram.

-Eu vim ver você.

Senti meu coração acelerar na hora, mas a única coisa que saiu da minha boca foi:

-Está mentindo...

Ele pegou um anel e me mostrou.

-E te entregar isso. Nenhuma outra mulher deveria usá-lo a não ser você, Lily.

Levantei meus olhos e rocei de leve meus lábios nos dele de forma carinhosa. Não pude deixar de sentir meus olhos ardendo. Pela primeira vez sentia meu rosto molhado, mas de felicidade. James me envolveu em seus braços de forma delicada e disse:

-Ficaremos juntos para sempre agora, minha flor. Não vai ter família, tradição, loucura mais alguma que irá nos separar.

**N/A:** Espero que tenham gostado! Uma review sempre faz bem ;)

**N/B: preciso mesmo dizer que essa One inflou meu coração? As falas do James sempre nos fazem derreter, não fazem? Oh, Merlin! _James Potter, eu estou eternamente apaixonada por você. (L)_ Oook. Vocês realmente não precisam visualizar o nível da minha loucura hahaha**

**Deixem Reviews pessoal! Quem dizer que essa One Shot não merece, leva _Avada Kedrava!_ Mhahahaa Ok Ok...parei! Beijos!**


End file.
